


Play Demon For Me

by ASilentSiren8u



Category: Kim Harrison, The Hollows - Kim Harrison
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Epic Friendship, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Religious Fanaticism, Revenge, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASilentSiren8u/pseuds/ASilentSiren8u
Summary: This story kicks off with Rachel Morgan 3 years after the end of The Witch with No Name. Her 30 years of peace comes to an abrupt halt as Rachel suffers an unimaginable loss and the Rosewood babies, all grown up now, begin disappearing. In true Rachel fashion she sets sail to reenact justice, with a little bit of vengeance sprinkled on top. She struggles to navigate within the world with heaps of collateral damage not far behind. With the help of some old friends can she find her place amongst the world again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *** All rights and characters are reserved for the Miss Kim Harrison. I own/claim NOTHING, but my love for this series XD. I'm a little late to this party, but I wanted to do a little fan fic to help keep the hollows alive.***

# PlayDemonForMe

###  The Long Breath

  
I slapped at the frizzy red hair being blown into my face as I climbed the few stairs to the library. Jenks and I had bought this place a few years ago as a new forefront for _Vampiric Charms Inc_. Lately, it was just Jenks and I doing runs. Ivy had her hands full since she was now the leader of Cincinnati's vampire camarilla. She'd still tag along once in awhile, but she held Nina's soul. It was something only a living vampire could do, and we weren't sure what would happen to Nina's soul after Ivy's second death. After the church burnt down and I'd fixed Nina's soul to Ivy, everything changed. I felt a sharp ping in my heart at the thought of our old church. _Our church…_ You just don't get over certain things, no matter how much time passes. For awhile, we ran it out of a side office attached to one of Trent's buildings by Fountain Square, not one of my best idea's to date. Trents infamous notoriety having scared away most of our would-be customers. And that's just bad for business, so Jenks and I saved up every penny we could. We'd managed to compile enough money from our runs and the vamipiric soul transfers to buy the library outright and renovate all in one go.  


  
As I pushed past the double french doors, I stepped into the vestibule, an airlock that separates the atmosphere of the library from that of the outside. I kicked my vampire boots off to my left and set my jacket on the rack to my right. It was an admittedly small space, having only room for about two people, but came in handy during winter months so the cold drafts didn't affect Jenks. Pixies go into shock and hibernation mode if their core temp gets too low. With a few short strides I pushed open the single wooden door leading to the foyer.  


  
"G'morning Miss Rachel," Bis said with a yawn, coiled up in the rafters on the second floor. He wouldn't be fully waking until later this evening as gargoyles usually slept for most of the day. With us being "bonded" he always knew when I stepped into the room and was even waking up more during the day now that he was getting older. At over 80 years old, he was well on his way to adulthood.

"Mornin' Bis. How we doin' today? Spit on any trespassers last night?" I asked only half-joking.

"Mmmm," he mumbled.

"Sleep tight, don't let the periwinkles bite," I said with a smirk as I settled my things on my desk. 

  
My desk sat facing the door I just entered through. Countless shelves lined the room all filled with books of different magical varieties. My kitchen sat through the open archway to my right, and the bathroom through the door on the opposing side.The openess of the room was vast—having sacrificed most of the second floor for a cathedral ceiling, well worth it in my opinion.The matching twin spiral staircases were perched in the mid left, and mid right, of the room leading to the upstairs, albeit small as it was. Just large enough to comfortably foster a small lounge that was well-lit by a cozy fireplace. My bedroom was through the door on the right with an attached bathroom and closet. The other door to the left was being used to store all the junk that either didn't fit in with the rest of the place, or held to much sentimental value to warrant throwing it away. The library didn't hold the same nostalgia as the church, but it was likely as close as we'd ever get.

  
I splayed out the papers before me on my desk. My week was already booked and it was only Monday. Wednesday evening we were booked as security for a visiting Russian diplomat, and a locating job this weekend. Mrs. Haggin wants us to find her "stolen" jewelry, which she suspects her husband pawned off to feed his gambling addiction. _My god_ , I thought, inwardly rolling my eyes. But hey, what ever pays the bills, am I right? The earthy colors and warm wood tones of the room, a combination of cedar and mahogany, soothed me and with a sigh I felt my tension fade. As if on cue, Jenks fluttered into the foyer from the door in the far right corner. He came in through the homemade pixie attachment that we built into the door last summer. He had easy access to and from the gardens outback. It kept him happy and me with one less headache, a true win-win for all.  


  
"Oh for the love of Tinks pretty little red lace panties Rache! You think you can fit anymore on our plates?" he moaned wearing a matching green vest and drawstring pants .

"Well. Ah. I was hoping Thursday we—"

"No way, Jose!", Jenks interrupted, "I _do_ have a life ya know." He landed in one quick whoosh atop the printer. Both hands were perched on his hip, feet firm in place and unmoving. "I already agreed to babysit the grandkids and I will NOT be the one to tell Trixie her dinner plans have to be shit-canned!" Trixie was Jumoke's youngest, God rest his soul.

"Well then… Glad that's settled," I said in defeat as I slumped further in my chair. I wasn't one to turn down any job that paid well. As a runner my insurance premiums were through the roof. The amount I paid a month for it would be enough to match someone's mortgage payment. I was due for another discount though, as long as I didn't have any claims in the next two months. _That_ , was easier said than done in my case.

The last few week's had been hell. Between our business, F.I.B runs, and press conference's with Trent, I didn't have the time to process much of anything. He'd just patented the vaccine that would enable demon and elf chromosomes to properly link, meaning viable offspring between the species. All that was left was for the FDA to approve it. The media was in a frenzy since it was the biggest story they'd had in about a decade. Trent and Al had been working on the vaccine for the last few years. Al, along with the rest of the demon collective, had taken over the I.S when the Government had cut their funding and tried the agency for obstruction of justice. _About damn time._

Takatas latest song softly sang out from inside of my bag. _Trent_. I had given him his own ringtone so I wouldn't accidently ignore him with all the other traffic that occupied my phone nowadays.

"Hey sweet thang! I'm about done, just wrapping up some work stuff. I should be home in just a few," I said as soon as I picked up. Oh god, I felt utterly _exhausted_. I flicked a quick glance at the clock. Great, it was already 9 a.m, I was usually asleep by this time. I swear I could almost hear our bed calling my name from across the city.

"Rachel, NO!" he screamed, voice coated in panic. With a deep breath his voice calmed. "Stay where you are, It's not safe here anymore," he breathed.

"W-what's wrong," I stammered as my palms began to sweat. Jenks flew from the printer onto my shoulder to hear the other side of the conversation better.

"For once please just listen," he begged. And after a short pause when he knew I wasn't going to interject he continued. "There isn't much time. I spelled all of my data onto a hardrive. I had to toss it through the ley lines into the Ever After. It was the only place I could think to hide it from them. If they get ahold of it… Everything Rachel, everything we've worked so hard to achieve will be destroyed. All of my progress, lost." A loud bang rang out through the end of the receiver. _What the hell?_

"Trent! Just tell me what's going on! Let me help you," I pleaded my eyes beginning to sting with the threat of tears.

"You can't, not this time. Tell my kids…" he choked. "Tell my kids how much I love them. And Rachel?" he asked. I sat up abrubtly, back stiff with worry.

"Yeah?" I said , in an almost inaudible whisper 

"Please, don't blame yourself. You were worth it. My only regret is not having enough time to make all of your dreams come true. I love you Rachel. Don't ever forget that." Another explosion clamoured out from the background.

"I love you too!" I cried out, but the line had already gone dead.

  
Borderline frantic, I shoved my cell into my back pocket and darted for the kitchen. "Hey!"Jenks yelled, when he was almost thrown off my shoulder in the rush. Ignoring him; I scrambled past the counters and cupboards, mostly filled with ley-line equipment and the like. I made a beeline for my splatgun inside the spell pot by the stove then raced back to the foyer, my whole body trembling with adrenaline and anticipation. I don't know who would dare come after Trent, but they weren't going to live long enough to regret it.

 **"Bi-i-i-i-s!** We gotta go, like NOW!," I hollered from below. Hazel eyes with only the barest hint of red flew open. He did a nose-dive, his black leathery wings flying open to catch himself as he landed at my feet.

I turned my head and peered down at Jenks holding onto my hoop earings for dear life.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked rattled with worry. Using his right arm he unsheathed his sword and stared back at me, eyes filled with utter determination.

"As ready as a disney whore on her wedding night," he bolstered. 

I glanced down to Bis who sat infront of me waist high and said "The compound… We need to get to the compound, Bis. Something big is headed their way, and they're gonna need our help! 

  
Wasting no time he wrapped his tail around my waist and we shifted into the nearest leyline. I quickly tried to circle our thoughts to keep remnants of ourselves from slipping out.The purity and warmth of the line coated and filled my chi with power but did little to ease my worry of Trent. The fact of the matter is, we had a list of enemies, each with their own motives, that could stretch the entire length of the Cincinnati River. I wasn't going to just stand on the sidelines, not for _anything_ in this world. If someone hurt him they were going to pay, and they would be paying for it, with their lives.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fun fact*  
> Like most of Harrison's Hollows books, this title was also inspired by a Clint Eastwood movie, Play Misty For Me.


	2. Chapter 2

### From The Ash A Demon Is Reborn

  
Bis tuned our auras to sing in perfect communion with the lines. If you didn't, it hurt, and it hurt like hell. I should know it happened to me once and I was lucky enough to get out with my life. You would be forever lost—trapped inside the leylines, your soul torn to broken fragments of its former self. 

I steadied my stance when I felt us shift back into reality. I took a gasping breath to fill my now fully formed lungs, but what I got instead was a lungful of smoke. We had popped into Trent's office but the room looked nothing like it. A thick haze coated the room that stung my eyes. _What the hell?_

"Oh, sweet mother of Tink," Jenks said as he coughed in my right ear. "I can't see crap Rache."

_Yeah, me neither_ , I thought.

We had to make this quick. It was only a matter of time before we passed out from the gasses. I shuffled on my feet willing my brain to work through the shock. Think. Think. Think. And then it hit me…

"Hold on Jenks, we're goin' down!" I hollered, as I dropped to my hands and knees. A loud shrill sang out from him, but he made no move to protest.

The visability down here still foggy at best, but the smoke wasn't quite as heavy. Through all the smog I could only see a few feet ahead of me. I called out for Bis. He waddled over seemingly unnaffected by the fumes, damn-lucky gargoyles. 

"We gotta find Trent, Bis. We'll cover more ground if we split up," I wheezed.

He looked down at us, his worried gaze shifting between Jenks and I. "But Miss Rachel—"

" _But—nothing,_ Bis. Please," I said inbetween rasping breaths.

Without uttering another word he bolted for the door. Regaining my thoughts, I began crab-walking along the floor, crawling over the broken furniture and scattered debri. I splayed open my hands and did a back-and-forth motion, feeling for any sign of him; a foot, a hand, _anything_ \- damnit all to the turn and back!

"Tink's dildo, is that him?" Jenks questioned from my neck.

Sure enough, squinting my eyes, I was able to see a dark outline of a body slumped on the floor about six feet away. _Oh god, is that Trent?_ My stomache clenched and I thought I might pass out. I wasn't altogether sure if it was because of fear, the smoke, or maybe both. I scurried towards the limp figure and grabbed his shoulder, rolling his body towards us.

"Rache, his aura doesn't look right." Jenks shifted on my shoulder to try and get a better look.

I looked at the man now laying on his back, two hazy brown orbs starred back at me. Blood drippled from his mouth and his dark suit was tattered and torn. I couldn't recognize his face. He certainly wasn't one of Trent's employees, so that must mean… The surprise on my face must have shown because the gentleman raised a shaky hand. A Glock 22 was pointed right at my head.

"Oh shit," Jenks and I said in union.

Without even a moments pause, call it my demoness instinct, I pulled on the nearest leyline. The power of it hummed through my nerves and I sent a focused trail of it down my arm.

"Grab some air Jenks!" I yelled, as a dark ball of Ever After formed within my right palm. I flung it right towards the mans face and it hit with a fatal certainty. The man's head seemed to sort of boil into itself, turning into something that resembles a puddle of acid goo.

The sheer force of the momentum sent me hurling back against the wall. And with a grunt, I slid down and fell on my rear. I cocked my head and eyed Jenks, making sure he was okay. I spindled the left-over raw energy in my thoughts and loosened my hold on it. I bit down on my lip nervously as I realized what I'd done. I _could_ sit here and beat myself up about it, but that wasn't going to help Trent, or me any. And what's the point anyways? There was no time to grab my splat gun, and I'm sick of people always trying to kill me.

I pulled up on my black t-shirt and lifted the splat gun from my lower back. Who knew how many more of these creeps were around? And for those that were, they'd be getting well acquainted with the business end of my gun.

I side-rolled to my left and pulled myself forward as the rug aggressively rubbed into my forearms. My breath was starting to come in short pants. I spared a glance at Jenks who was flying by my shoulder— a bright orange dusting sifted off from his wings. I wanted to find Trent, but I wasn't going to let anything happen to Jenks either. So with my right hand held fast on my gun, I took my left and held open the front of my shirt 

"Get in," I ordered with my eyes cast downward. I was _almost_ thankful for the smoke that obscured my now flaming red face.

"Ah. Rache, you really think now's a good time for that? I mean, I totally understand, but shouldn't we be focusing on finding the little cookie maker first?" When he spoke the last part he started swaying precariously in the air. As I had guessed, the smoke inhalation effects were worsening for us both. I gave him a telling look.

"Just do it already," I huffed, eager to get this over with. He wore a smug look, but he knew I was right. As soon as he flew in; we made our way down the corridor. 

"Oh my pixie dust!" Jenks exclaimed. "This is just like a slip-n-slide bouncy house Rache, but fun-size," he commended, bouncing around a little too rambunctiously for my liking.

A low groan rumbled in my chest. I was way too amped up to see any humour in his quips. Honestly, I just wanted to get the people I cared about, and myself, out of here with our lives.

"Hey don't worry so much. We'll clobber those guys and save Trent's little elf ass, just like we always do," he said, but I could hear a slight hesitation of doubt. 

"You're damn right we will," I spoke, with a false bravado. There was no other option. We'd all be making it out of here—one way or another. Think _happy thoughts_ , Rachel. I scolded myself as I shook those images from my head.

Along with the smell of smoldering wood, a more bitter stench of burning insulation and wiring assaulted my nostrils. The heat seemed to intensify the further down the hall we got, and beads off sweat started to trickle down my face.

There was a soft pop that made me startle when Bis appeared infront of me.

"Whatcha got for us Bis?" I asked, hoping he had any intel that could help. With Bis here, it almost felt like the temperature had cooled off some. Was he soaking up the warmth, just like I'd seen him do before with water—but now with heat?

"I found Trent and Quen trapped in Ray's old room with three badies, and another half a dozen or so scattered throughout the house. They're tearing the place apart looking for something Miss Rachel. Most of the staff are…" he trailed off. A somber gleam in his eyes said what he couldn't.

Ray's room was up on the left, past the stairwell, and around the bend. The corridor was so heavily clouded with smoke that my eyes started to water. As we edged past the steps I saw the fire licking it's way up the rails. It was so close, but I didn't feel any of it's heat. Though I was thankful for that, it did nothing to help my line of sight which was all but nonexistant. I felt the tufts of fur from the tip of Bis's tail wrap softly around my wrist as he guided us forward. 

The crackled sound of burning wood reverberated throughout the house. It felt like the whole place was engulfed, _hell it probably was._

As we approached the room I gave an askance look to both Bis, and then Jenks. When they bopped their heads in a silent affirmation, I steadied the gun in my hand. I did a once-over; clicking the safety to the off position, and to also make sure my sleepy charms were, _locked and loaded._

"Bis, when we get in there make yourself scarce, you hear me? Stay back, and wait for an opening," I whispered. He nodded, and I debated turning the nob, but if it was locked I'd ruin our element of surprise—which was the only thing we had going for us at this point. The action part of this wasn't what bothered me the most, it was the not knowing. And we had no idea what awaited us beyond that door. 

I stealthily jumped to my feet and sighed, just now realizing I wasn't wearing any boots. In all this chaos, I'd forgotten to grab them when we left. Planting my left foot securely on the ground, I bent my knees slightly and adjusted my balance to just a few inches infront of my left foot. With my dominant foot closer to the door, I braced for impact. My heel hit firmly just under the nob and under the pressure the door flew inward with a sudden crack. _Ouch._ I'd definitely be feeling that tomorrow.

There were two men placed at the left side of the room, rummaging through the mostly empty nightstand and the storage-filled closet. The last guy was holding Quen up by the scruff of his shirt against the far right wall. I wanted to shoot him first, but at this angle I'd be chancing hitting Quen too. Trent laid askew on the floor beside them, in a pool of his own blood. His strown body was unnmoving except for a bloodied hand that was pressed to his chest. _They shot him?_ Now they'd really gone and royally pissed. me. off.

Jenks flew out of my shirt and went up high just as their heads all spun towards me. I quickly aimed my gun at one of the men's chest, you always wanted to aim for the center mass as it's a guaranteed hit, and then I pulled the trigger. He fell with an audible thud onto the wooden floor. He'd be sleeping this off for a good part of the day. Before the other man could reach for his weapon I slugged him, twice for good measure. I rounded to the last sorry son-of-a-bitch, but he was holding Quen before him as his own personal meat-shield. _Coward._

"One more step and _pretty boy_ here, gets it," he warned, his gun pressed tightly to Quen's temple. The man's already tanned features, darkened even more with the threat of violence. He shoved a thick boot into the back of Quen's knee when he tried to elbow him.

"Rachel, just get out of here—while you still can," Quen said in defeat.

"Why don't you listen to your buddy here, and go home little girl," he goaded. The man's broad arms wrapped more firmly around Quen's slender frame. His brown, almost black, emotionally empty gaze bore into mine.

"This is my home, you bastard," I said, my words dripping with an unseen venom.

"Drop the gun," he said ignoring me, "and kick it over," he then ordered, gesturing towards the ground beside his shoes.

I bent down with one hand and laid the gun on it's side. Gently, I kicked it over to him and it landed a few inches from his Nike's. I took a half-step back and held both hands up in a non-threatening manner. 

"Hold your fairies for one stinkin' minute. Noone needs to get hurt," I lied. I shot Jenks a willful look as he floated silently above us. "Just. Walk. Away. Go tell your boss his plan is crap. Hell, you can even tell him the _big bad demon_ stopped you. I re-e-eally don't care, but this ends, NOW!" I bellowed, my words hinting at my actions.

As if in perfect symmetry, Jenks darted downward as I lunged forward. With his sword, he stabbed the man through the hand that held the gun and pulled to the side. His hold on Quen loosened, and the gun unintentionally discharged into the corner of the ceiling. I glanced at the few flakes of powder cascading down. As I came upon them, I grabbed the man's wounded palm and twisted. The man was still in shock from the pain and I took advantage of it by shoving Quen from him. He smacked into the wall when I'd used more force than I intended. _Oops_. "Sorry," I muttered. 

Still holding the man by the wrist I pulled him towards me and kneed him, none too gently, right in the 'nads. He made a pained guttural moan. His blotchy denim pants did little to soften the blow. Jenks flew back overhead and sprinkled a brightly colored powder onto the man below. His movements were made carefully, as to not get it on me. The man had just been pixied. The toxic dust would leave you with a thrumming headache, an itchy rash, and huge welts where ever it met skin. Pixies were formidable adversaries, and you'd be wise to not take their size as a weakness. The gentlemen's eyes widened as he just now realized how far up shit's creek he was.

"Ooh, that's gotta sting! Not feelin' so cheeky now are ya' Doofus?" Jenks crowed from beside me.

After repositioning my grip I placed my other hand by his elbow and flung him, in one swift motion over my shoulders. He crashed into the floor on his back and laid there unnmoving. I dropped to the ground by Trent and pulled his head into my lap. Quen staggered his way back towards us.

I noticed the bleeding from Trent's bullet wound was still oozing. Taking the heel of my palm I pressed it tightly to his chest. With my other hand I gently pushed his blonde hair back from his brow. 

"Here, Rache let me," Jenks said, so I'd move my hand. As he hovered above his chest, tiny gold flakes fluttered down from his wings to lay on Trent's gash. "It's a bloody bandaid, but it should close the wound," Jenks said, his eyes darting between Quen and I. Bis started to hiss as the man I'd taken down a few moments before, began to stir.

_What am I supposed to do?_ I asked myself frantically. I didn't have any healing curses stored, nor the time or supplies to make one. The only way we were all making it out of here was if we travelled the lines with Bis—to the hospital.

"Rachel," Quen said. My eyes followed his to the door way. I heard the sounds of soft footsteps coming up the stairs. _Damn_. They must've heard Doofus fire off his gun earlier, I thought liking Jenks's nickname for him. I called for Bis so we could make haste and get the hell out of this crapfest. But, as soon as I had the thought I looked over to see him being pummeled into the back wall with a heavy kick. _Doubledamn_

As he spun towards us I dove forward, my arms outstreched as my fingers scraped for the mans gun he'd dropped earlier, mine was lost in the commotion, and I wasn't about to go searching for it now.

Doofus took two shaky steps forward. His eyes held an untamed rage as he went to bend down angling his hands for my neck.

The man, so filled by his own arrogance, didn't realize his first mistake. You never brought fists to a gun fight, and lived to tell about it—unless you're me, but I'm an anomally all in itself, so I don't count, right? I narrowed my eyes and fired a single slug into his far right shoulder. 

"That's for breaking into my house," I said as it bit through his suede collard jacket. "And this is for Bis. Noone kicks my gargoyle around!" I finished as I fired one last that shot that hit him in his left knee."

His legs buckled when his eyes went unfocused. His bulky form fell on top of me; all of the air, more smoke than anything else at this point, whooshed out and left me breathless. With the smoke and now his added weight I… Could. Not. Breath. 

"Get the _hell_ off!" I wheezed. With a pained grunt, I twisted and pushed him off to the side. Serves him right, the cheeky bastard. He wasn't dead, not yet anyways. I made sure to avoid any main arteries. As long as he got stitched up in the next couple hours he'd live, not that he deserved to. It's hard to feel bad for someone when they'd just shot your boyfriend of over 30 years. 

As I stood I quickly wiped away the crimson driblets on my leather pants. I glanced down to see that my ankle was already swollen and throbbed in an agonizing rhythm. Bis sidled beside me and his tail spun around my ankle, I was surprised to see him so unshaken. I went to hobble the few steps back to Quen and Trent, but the sound of a gun loading tore my gaze towards the hall. 

"Ah, Rache?" Jenks said cautiously.

Five men rounded the corner to stand before the open doorway. A couple of them had wands, but the rest sported the same gun as Doofus. They were all dressed in a wide variety of clothing ranging from loose slacks to casual suits. It left me even more clueless to who was behind this.

"Rache!" Jenks cautioned again, this time more frantically when they started to funnel over the fallen door, weapons aiming at us.

"I know!" I shot back through gritted teeth. I exhaled slowly as I planned the next few moments carefully, our lives depended on it. My mind raced through all the curses in the Demon Collective ( It's where Demons store curses for communal use), looking for one that would work on all of them simultaneously, without killing any of us in the process. But the answer was right infront of my eyes.

"Get on the ground and drop your weapon," a weathered face said amongst the crowd. It was obvious he was in charge of this little fandango. He was more dressed for this occasion than the rest of the crew. His taupe buttoned top was sported with dark brown cargo pants. Ex military, perhaps? The man closely resembled Burt Reynolds. His salt and peppered hair tapered off at his ears, and he was looking specifically at me. With Quen holding Trent, it made sense they saw me as the biggest threat in the room. They shouldn't have been so quick to dismiss the elf though; he mastered leyline magic better than I ever would.

The only reason they didn't rush in was the gun I had aimed at Burt. He held a hand up to them to hold their positions, and like the sheep they were, they obediently listened. I knew the minute I let my defenses down however, we wouldn't be leaving here alive. I had to do this quick before they stepped any further into the room or my plan wouldn't work.

I tossed the gun to Burt and as he grabbed it, I yanked like hell on the leyline. An electrical current exploded in my body that sent my synapses into overload. The last time I pulled on a line like this it was against Ku'Sox. I made a very specific leyline gesture for the curse I was going to use. My hands and fingers twisted and swirled with my intent as I did the necessary signs.

"Uh, boss?" a man in grey slacks questioned. He didn't realize what was about to happen. But by the bulging of his eyes, Burt seemed to though.

"OUT!" Burt commanded, but the rest of the men just kind of stood there shifting on their feet, confused as to why they weren't just taking me out when I had already dropped my gun. "I said _get out_ you good-for-nothing nitwits." 

An encompassing power animated through my palms as I held them outward.

" _Celero inanio!_ " I cried out. And a wall of flames rose up that I pushed forward. A few of the men shrieked in surprise. They began fighting eachother to get through the door before they turned into the crap on my toast.

The fire engulfed the doorway, igniting everything it touched as the smoke began to wisp inside. Flames danced along the walls until we were surround by it. I had bought us the time we needed to get the hell outta dodge and nothing more. My legs swayed and buckled from the exertion and my vision went blurry. I had to sit down or I was going to barf. I crawled back to Quen who was holding Trent protectively to him.

"Bis," I called out behind me. "Ready to jump us out of here before they come back?" I asked, a little more than eager to get Trent to a Doctor.

When I turned back to him, his grey and white body had an unusual ruddy complexion. It seemed to brighten with every second. "Oh my god, Bis. What's wrong with you?" I asked, full of worry and concern.

"Miss Rachel," he started. "If you touch me right now, it'll kill you! The only reason you're all still alive is because I'm taking the heat. I…" he paused. "I don't know how much more I can take. Im so full, I think I might explode," Bis said as his face clenched. "If I let go, the fire will swallow up the rest of the room whole!" he warned and his tail wrapped tightly around his body as he began to tremble.

"Okay, okay. Relax Bis, just keep doing what you're doing while I try and figure this out, please. I know you can do it. You're the strongest gargoyle I know Bis." I seen his cheeks rise in a smile but his head stayed bowed in pain. How did we always end up in tight pinches like this?

"Alright, looks like we're walking out of here. Grab his other side Quen, and help me get him up. We'll have to walk until Bis can jump us out." We heaved Trent up, but he only fell right back down; bringing Quen and I with him. Both of our bodies were too weak to carry him dead weight. Not to mention the scrambled mess that was my ankle right now.

"We can't Rachel. We'll never make it in time and what about the those guys down the hall? They're not just going to let us stroll out of here either. I'll drag Trent if I have to" he said. "It's what I deserve. My one duty and I can't face Ray or Lucy if I fail, not this time. We'll catch up to you; just go."

"I am not leaving Trent, or you, for that matter!" I protested. "We're in this together, until the bitter end." My mind raced with thousands of thoughts and scenarios. I was not about to give up, not after everything I did to save Trent. I just killed a man by melting his face into itself. That, would not be for NOTHING!

"Speak for yourself Rache, I don't plan on this being our "bitter end". We'll make those nasty troll-lickers regret the day they were born!" Jenks asserted drawn sword pointing to the door. His drawstring pants sashayed when he darted slightly forward like he was cutting something down.

"We'll both drag him, then." When I spoke those words I stared at Quen, willing him to get with the program. He only shook his head and sighed. As we went to pull Trent up by his shoulders he started coughing and his eyes finally slitted open."

"Stop. Please, stop," Trent said in a gurgle of words. Dark liquid dripped down his angular chin. And I wiped it away with shaky fingers. Bis whined from behind. He was reaching his boiling point and it killed me how much of a burden I always put on him.

"You fool! Why in the Turn would you take a bullet for me?" Quen admonished. His body hunched in his double-breasted suit as he craddled Trent's body. "It's my job to protect _you,_ Quen said sullenly, eyes closed in regret. 

"It was my choice, Quen. All my life my choices have always focused on self preservation while others sacrificed for me, but now… Now things are different. _I'm different._ To have something you love so much, you're willing to sacrifice everything for, it's an indescribably humble feeling," he said staring at me. "I lo—" 

"Sweet mother pus buckets!" rang out with a pop of displaced air from the corner of the room by the two sleeping bodies I'd hit earlier with my sleepy charms.

_Al?_ I thought turning my head. What was Algaliarept doing here? He smacked at the smoke before his face and adjusted his tinted glasses. The demon strode towards us pulling on the cuffs of his green velvet suit. He sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes as he stepped over one of the sleeping men.

"Rachel. Rachel. Rachel," Al said oblivious to Trent bleeding behind me. "Always leaving a trail of bodies in your wake. What have I told you about properly disposing of evidence," he chastised, tilting his head to the two men on the floor, by the closet.

" _Ventus exteriori!_ " he bellowed, and the smoke and flames receeded from the room in an instant. He huffed in gleeful satisfaction. 

My attention wasn't on him anymore though. It was on Trent, and his breathing coming in shuddering gasps. _Oh God,_ this was it. He was dying right infront of me and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I've never felt so weak in my whole life. Not even when I'd worn that bracelet that cut off my connection to the lines, had I felt so utterly powerless. This was just plain awful. My stomache clenched as I whispered sweet promises to Trent. Promises I wasn't altogether sure I could keep. I spoke of love and war. Of a life I'd live for him, fulfilling his dreams, and of a vengeance I'd enact on those that had taken it from him. Even as I spoke all these words it didn't matter because he was already gone. A silence stretched the entire room, save for the crackling of burning wood off in the distance. 

My life ended at that very moment. The last thirty years just came to a screeching halt. It's amazing how much can change in only a few seconds. Those would be the longest, most torturous, seconds of my miserable existence. Quen cried softy as Jenks floated above them leaving a trail of dark blue dust.

I absentmindedly wiped at my runny nose with my right hand, and the front of my palm came away smeared with bood. My blood. It was the smoke inhalation. I wasn't all that surprised to be honest; seeing as how my day was going I thought, as I hacked up half a lung. _God, Monday's suck._ I felt a reassuring blocky hand rest on my shoulder.

"Rachel…" Al said in a way I'd never heard him say before. I shook it off and turned my head so he couldn't see my tear-stained face. I wiped at them with the back of my hand, not caring that I was smearing the blood from my bloody-nose on my face. It was better this way I decided. To cover my tears and pain with blood, and I wasn't even close to being done yet. 

As I stood, my body trembled with a pure bitter rage. A kind of feeling I'd not felt before. I quite liked it, actually. It was going to make what I was about to do, a whole lot easier.

"Bis you can let go now," I said as gently as I could muster. The gargoyle made a sigh of relief and his body relaxed. He crawled to sit before me, and I put a hand on his head. After I gave him a quick pat, I bent to kiss him between his brows. Bis let out a husky purr. If I was none the wiser, I'd have mistakened it for a growl. 

"You're well beyond your years, Bis," I said, and it was the truth. Ever since he showed up at my church, he always surpassed my expectations. Two hazel eyes filled with pride, looked up at me. "But, I have one last favor to ask of you, Bis. Please, take them and get out of here. I can't possibly bear loosing anyone else. It's probably the most selfish thing I've ever asked anyone, but I need this," I pleaded with my eyes clenched shut to stop the tears.

I opened my eyes as he went to say something, but he hesitated when he looked across at Trent's lifeless body. Instead, he nodded and bowed his head. His tail wrapped tightly around my arm and the tufts of fur on the tip of his tail slid across my cheek.

"I'd do _anything_ for you Miss Rachel, no matter how hard it may be." He turned, and with one last look back, he went over to Quen and Jenks.

"Woah, woah, woah," Jenks hollered in alarm. "You are not actually considering leaving her here, are you?" Bis just sulked in silence and shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"We can't let—" 

"Bis…" I said, cutting Jenks off. He was pissed to say the least, but he'd live to die another day. The gargoyle set a paw between Trent and Quen. I was surprised to hear the elf so silent. He hadn't said a word since… Jenks went to fly towards me, but Bis caught him with his tail and pulled the pixie back.

"Let me go you stinking pebble!" he fought, but it was pointless. "Rache-e-el!" he roared, but I wouldn't listen. I couldn't. Not if I wanted to end this I thought, turning around back to the doorway. I looked back and my heart sank when they were no longer there.

"Just what in hells bells are your planning to do, Itchy witch?"

I pulled my gaze towards Al. The demon stood off to my right, facing me. His red goat-slitted eyes held both curiosity and concern, but mostly curiosity. _Figures._

"I'm about to burn this _mother fucker_ to the ground, along with anyone else stupid enough to still be inside," I said, as I eyed him. His jaw dropped at my sudden harsh words. I never cursed, and when I did, you just knew I was done playing around. Silently mouthing the invoking word again, I pushed the flames even further. Using the pent up rage and utter loss as fuel, I willed it to encompass the whole building. With me at it's core I'd be going with it, but I didn't really care. I didn't much mind going down with the ship so long as I took them with me. 

"Sweet mother of chaos. You're going to bloody-hell kill us both!" he spoke, hitting his british accent hard. I gave him a dark sneer, one that I'd seen him wear once when he'd cursed himself to look like me. Fitting now, me being the one to give him the same look he gave me. Maybe we were even more alike than I was willing to admit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This was tough to write. Trent was such a big part of Rachel's life by the end of the series, but I couldn't help thinking what would happen if he was no longer there? Where Rachel is going to live forever as long as she's not stupid about it(Al's words) it was inevitable. I just sped up the timeline a bit. Updates will be slow, but incoming for certain XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel's past comes back to hit her where it hurts the most. Still she forges forward on her path to vengeance and with the help of a familiar face.

###  Black Magic Woman

Images began swirling infront of me of my farther sitting on a bench, in Eden park. A place he'd always take me to when I was young. He'd watch as I'd chase the butterflies and search for trolls under the bridge. Being a sickly child, he'd always wind up having to carry me home by the end, but he never once complained. My only saving grace was my Dad's friend, who also happened to be Trent's farther, who treated me and ended up curing me of my illness. I was one of only two who had gotten that treatment back then, not counting the eight Rosewood babies Trent fixed. And thus, my ability to kindle demon magic and all the problems that came with it. Witches were, in reality, only stunted demons. Lacking most of the necessary enzymes needed to manifest that type of magic. During the Elven/Demon war over 5,000 years ago, Elves had cursed the demons so that their offspring grew weaker and weaker, until they weren't weren't even demons anymore, but a new breed. _Witches._

My dad gave me a gentle wave with an ear-to-ear grin. His brown trousers crinkled as he set an ankle on his knee. The scene changed as I went to walk over to my farther, and I found myself on a boat instead. _Kisten's boat,_ to be precise. A man I once loved, who'd died saving Ivy and I. I heard a soft murmur and glanced over to see a cloudy and obscur rendition of him and I having one of our last dinners together. My thoughts swam with regret of all the should've-would've-could'ves. The sad truth was that people around me, especially those I cared about, had a knack for winding up dead. 

The scenery burst into blinding flames and I shrank back, covering my face with my forearm. After a moment I peered over my arm, but I saw nothing. I was stuck in some type of an all encompassing darkness. No matter where I looked, there was only the black nothingness, completely void of any light. In the distance I could hear choked words from a familiar voice. "Trent!" I cried out, as I went to race towards the sound, but I couldn't tell where it was coming from. I spun around in circles feeling disoriented and a little spooked. His voice seemed to ring out from every direction and I screamed in fustration as I fell to my knees in defeat. Trent's voice seemed to get further and further with each second. I wasn't entirely sure what the hell was going on, but I had to do something. So I pushed myself straight and brushed off my clothes, not that I could see them, but one must always keep up on their appearance. Sometimes that's all you had, Al had taught me that. At the time I don't think I really understood, but now maybe I did—atleast a little bit. If I'm going down I might as well do it looking my best, right? I strode forward with a new found confidence and determination. I went to go make a hand gesture to create a light, but soon as I had the thought, everything was pulled away.

Darkness sifted away like sand, as the Ever After (the same one I'd destroyed when I created a new, more stable one in it's place) formed around me. I had no idea how this place could still exist. The sun bore down from above as the wind blew sandy grit all over me. I swatted at a stray lock that kept blowing back and forth in my face, and I glanced around. _Yup, just the way I remember it._ I looked down at myself, wearing a Takata shirt and my usual work leathers and boots. This wasn't real, it couldn't be. I'd lost that shirt eons ago. And then it hit me. _Son of a bitch, am I dead?_ Because this is definitely hell, if there ever was one..

"You're not dead… yet. But pretty soon, you'll be wishing you were," someone said bitterly from behind me.

I spun so fast I fell right on my rear and I hit the ground with a thunk. I looked up and couldn't believe who I saw. _No freaking way dude._

"You stinking little rat! What in the Turn do you want, Nick?" I spat, hitting the k hard. "Aren't you supposed to be rotting in a hole somewhere?"

My palms dug into the rocks beneath me as I quickly pushed myself to my feet. There was just something about standing toe-to-toe with someone that gave me more strength. I wouldn't let him have control and look down at me like that, not in a million years.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, Rachel? You're a sick bitch, you know that?" He stood tall with his athletic build and the wind blew back his long dark hair from his face. His body, mangled and covered in scars, looked just the way I remembered. Al's mark still sat above his brow, a reminder of a debt that would never be paid. Nick's brown orbs bore into mine, in a blank stare that was almost lifeless. He shifted forward in his baggy tee and loose denim pants. I held still though, I wasn't giving him an inch, whether this was all real or not. My hip was cocked and my hand rested on my side, as I glared back at him.

"Maybe I would, but that's not the point. I'm still here, I think. And you're not, you're dead. You've been dead, and guess what! The world moved on without even blinking. Noone mourned or cried when you left, you were simply forgotten. Like the piece of trash you are, _were_ , whatever!" I bellowed full of steam as my body trembled with rage.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but what about you, Ray-ray?" he prodded using his old nickname for me. I felt my stomache lurch at the sound of it. "What do you have? Kisten, Ceri, hell even Pierce—all dead because of you. Who will cry when you die, whose left? 

"I didn't kill them," I protested, but my voice wavered and he saw it. My gaze shifted to the desert landscape, which seemed even more desolate somehow. The nearby boulders and rubble taking on a reddish hue from the bitter sun. I never cared for this place especially now. It only brought back memories of when I was shunned from the witch community and exiled here. All because I could twist curses and dealt with demons, not that I really had a choice in that. Sometimes things just were, and it wasn't always a simple matter of black and white. 

"Not by your hands no, but by _your deeds._ If not for you, Piscary would've never had Kisten killed. Pierce would've killed Al and freed himself, but you stopped him, didn't you? Kusox, the demon whose life you spared ended up killing both him and Ceri. And who's your newest victim Ray-ray? Not even the notorious Trent Kalamack could survive you." With that his words ended and he just stared wearing a satisfied smile. _Bastard._

"Shut up," I yelled with clenched fists. He had no right to even speak their names. They'd all been important to me in different ways and the remembrance of that loss had me standing at the edge on the brink of insanity. Nick said nothing as he threw his head back and let out a thunderous chuckle. Seeing him laughing at me finally set me off. 

"Shut up, shut up, Shut up!" I raged as my body trembled. "Evulgo absorbeo!" I cried out with both palms outstretched to him. The ground beneath his feet began to shake as it started opening up to swallow him whole, when I felt a sudden pain on my cheek and then something wash over me. 

"Rachel!" echoed in my thoughts. With that, I felt myself slipping from this place, but I wasn't ready to go just yet. Something about this all seemed so out of place. It couldn't possibly be just my subconscious, could it? There seemed to be a dark presence that loomed overhead. And I wanted to find out who or what it was. Even as I fought the pull, it was like swimming up river. My mind raced when I forced it to strech as I sent out tentacle-like feelers in all directions. It was a thought induced curse I had drank light-years ago. Basically it was a curse that would seek out any and all types of magic. I closed my eyes and sent atom-sized droplets of thoughts down the lengths of them. All I felt was the dry earth, save for one. The reach was so far, it was a power beyond this place. The last anchor that held me here buckled. And Nick sneered and shot me a wave as I was unwillingly pulled away from here. Like the rat he was he seemed to always get away, even here in my mind which bothered me all the more.

I sat up in a gasp of breath so abruptly it sent Al, who was kneeling over me, reeling backward. I gathered my thoughts for a second as everything came rushing back. Realizing the events from Trent's compound earlier weren't part of my dreamscape, I slumped back down on Al's vintage couch and sulked as I stared up at the ceiling in his parlour. He stood back by the other end of the couch closest to my feet. He pulled at his lace cuffs and readjusted his collar, as if he wasn't just startled. This demon was all about show and appearance.

I shifted on the sofa, my body feeling raw and uncomfortable. My head thudded and my muscles ached with an icy coolness. I looked over at Al still standing across from me. His glasses were perched at the bridge of his nose, and his dark shoulder-length hair slicked back. He let out a long breath of relief, but when I seen a twitch below his eye I knew he was more angry than anything. Instead of his goat-slitted eyes staring back at me all I saw was the blanched figure of me in the reflection of his glasses. We stared at eachother like that for a long moment. Me, wondering what I'd done to get him so ticked, and him fighting the urge to throttle me. I was the first to break eye contact, eager to find something to lighten the tension that hung in the air so thick you could choke on it. 

I licked my lips and tasted, _coffee?_ Suddenly noticing the wet driplets sliding down my face, I held a hand to my sore cheek. "Did you just smack me, _and_ throw your coffee at me!" I accused. "What the hell, Al?" I said sourly. My earlier nervousness drowned in agitation. I was more than just a little peeved now.

His eyes were squinted when he peered over his circular spectacles. He threw his arms in a dramatic flare to the floor to his left, which was towards my right, and awaited my reaction.

"Look at what you've done to my home. You've made a bloody gateway to hell, in my parlour, Rachel! I can't possibly entertain any guests in this heap," he thundered, gesturing to the five by five crater sized hole in the floor.

"I just had the Bocote hardwood flooring installed. And now look… Sweet mother of chaos, if I had a soul for every dollar you've costed me, I'd be the weathiest demon alive!," Al bolstered.

_Oh crap, I really did that?_ I bit at my lip as I side-eyed the hole, assessing the damage. I sank further into the couch, half-hoping it would swallow me up. To imagine I was capable of such things when I wasn't even coherent unnerved me utterly. At the same time I felt powerful. No longer was I the sickly witch on her death bed, nor the ignorant genetically repaired demon who couldn't twist a curse to save her soul. With years past, I'd come such a long way. I looked at the hole again and let out a small hmph, slightly impressed at the curse I'd never gotten the chance to really test on that level. That quickly dulled when I thought of Trent. Even with everything I'd learned, it still wasn't enough to keep him safe.

"Destroying _my home_ , is nothing to be proud of Rachel," he spat. He stood with all his height and bulk, not fat but pure lean muscle, and leered over at me. Even still, a glimmer of pride showed in his eyes. All these curses I've got stored, all my knowledge of the arcane, it was all thanks to him. 

"Of course not!" I said feigning shock. To which he only rolled his eyes and sauntered off to the cushioned-back chair, adjacent of me.

My thoughts shifted to more serious matters. Of what I was going to have to do to avenge Trent, and my eyes held Al's gaze with question.

"Al," I said so softly it came out in an almost inaudible whisper. He already knew what I was thinking though. It wasn't hard to figure out, and Al knew me better than almost anybody. 

"Oh no you don't, Rachel. Last time you asked for my help, the world nearly bloody-hell ended! Let someone else handle it for once, Itchy witch," he proposed.

"Yes, or no, Algaliarept?" I questioned, awaiting an answer. His gaze intensified as I used his full name. He paused for a moment as he weighed his options. Al rebuttoned his green velvet jacket and pulled off his glasses, finally revealing his eyes. I wasn't entirely sure what I saw there, and even less sure if I really wanted to know.

"Ah, mother pus buckets… here we go again!" he exclaimed shaking his head. Understanding his answer, I gave a sinister smile. With Al's help, those bastards didn't stand a chance. They were living on borrowed time, and we were going to finish what they started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fun fact*  
> I named this chapter after a song by Santana, that I listened to while writing this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al and Rachel are causing trouble on a demon scale, which means totally catastrophic and completely satisfying.

### Leather&Velvet

"So, where are we going?" I asked from the passenger side of Al's Chevelle. He spared very little as far as comfort went. The orginal cushioned bench seat was a rare luxury that I grew fond of quickly. It gave me space to easily manuever out of the other door if I needed, and not to mention—comfy as sin. It was painted the darkest black I'd ever seen, with two solid red stripes that ran down the length of the vehicle. It eerily resembled Al's own eyes, and knowing him—I'm sure it was intentional. Al's car just screamed of old american muscle and the ambiguity of it did not slip past me. 

The demon let out a huff of air as he rolled his eyes over towards me. He sported all of his usual british nobleman attire, save for his spectacles, which rested upon the dash. One would think such an ensemble would clash with the car, but rather they seemed to oddly compliment eachother. I pondered over why he'd chosen to drive us instead of taking the lines. I think he missed the pieces of humanity he'd lost centuries ago, and even such a mundane thing like driving gave him a taste of it. 

"I already told you, itchy witch. We're meeting with one of my old associates. He has unfathomable amounts of information, for a price. One that you won't be paying, so consequentially _you_ don't need to know," he said flatly. 

I gawked at him and sucked my teeth, but his stance was firm and final. I sulked back into the black velvet seat as my initial intrigue came to a sudden halt. _Why can't I ever get to be Batman?_ , I mused. I always felt like the laughable side-kick whenever I was with Al. I mean, I don't really think it was anything personal, but rather Al was a super control freak (putting it mildly) and liked to keep his secrets, well... secrets. I could respect that, on the other hand, we were partners in this—and I didn't appreciate being left out of the loop. And I began to second guess my decision to do this with him. This was something I didn't have to worry about when I was working with Jenks and Ivy. I promised myself I'd call them after this. I hadn't spoken to Jenks since Trent...the other night. I'd been passed out for most of that having almost fried all my synapses when I'd started the fire. Channelling massive amounts of energy like that could kill you if you weren't careful. That factor hadn't mattered to me at the time, but thanks to Al I was still in one piece, more or less. My thoughts drifted back to my pixie. He was going to be madder than a three-legged dog trying to bury a turd on an icy pond. Maybe I should be doing this with them instead, because you never knew what was going to happen when you worked with Al. Though I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the rush that it gave me.

"Oka-a-ay, but where are we meeting this, "associate"? We've been driving down 275 for almost an hour," I grumbled. I bit my lip when I heard the angst in my tone since it wasn't exactly what I was aiming for. I was feeling a little, _weird_. I couldn't fight the sense of dread I felt at having lost Trent and I jammed my eyes closed to stop the pain, but it only made it worse. Images of his lifeless body flashed before my eyelids. I balled my fists on my lap so Al couldn't see them tremble. I wasn't going to think about _those things_ right now. I had to keep my head clear and in the game, no matter the cost. And like a switch, I turned it off. It made me feel cold and empty, but it was the only way I'd be able to manage.

Al said nothing as he kept his eyes on the road. Only his hands tightening on the steering wheel showed that he'd heard me and was just choosing not to reply. Seeing him gripping the wheel so fiercely, I bit back my next few words before he started white-knuckling something else; i.e., my neck!

For the next thirty minutes we rode in silence, something that didn't altogether bother me, not really anyways. I wasn't in the mood for any forced idle chit-chat when silence was so much more refreshing. I stared out into the night, watching the moon's reflection flicker across the water while we crossed the bridge into, _Indiana?_ After a few minutes we pulled up beside a nightclub that layed along the Ohio River. The sign outfront read, The Rising Sun. _Great, that doesn't sound foreboding at all..._

"Ah, Al?" I questioned. "The valet parking is over there," I pointed out to him when he pulled up to the curb a few buildings down.

"I can see that, Rachel," Al said narrowing his eyes. "We won't be here long enough to need valet, love." And with that, he turned off the ignition and stepped out in one swift graceful motion. We walked along the sidewalk towards the club. A cool breeze that smelt of the coming rain blew over the river to tangle my already frizzing hair, which I tried unsuccessfully combing out with my fingers. Giving up on my hair, I went to go stand in line at the entrance of the club, but was yanked back, and my boots, or rather the replicas of my boots that Al had materialized for me earlier—scuffed along the pavement. 

"Hey!" I yelled. I stared at Al's grip on my elbow, and then at him—waiting for an explanation. His grip loosened as his other hand crept up along the small of my back motioning me in a different direction.

" _Our entrance_ , is over there." Al gestured to the alleyway on the left of the club. I looked down the passage inquisitively, and then back at him. What kind of associated did you meet in alleyways? Surely not the good kind. 

"You've got to be joking right?" but I didn't think he was. I pulled my arm free and sidled up closer beside him. The alley was dimly lit, only the slightest glow coming from a light that hung overhead. I kicked at a ruffle of newspapers that lay strewn on the ground. Plastered on the front cover was a photo of Trent. "CINCINATTI NATIVE TRENT CALAMACK BRUTALLY MURDERED. THE POLICE HAVE TWO IN CUSTODY," was printed above it. I bent down on one knee; brushing against the cement, and shook the paper free from the rest. _Who did they have in custody?_ I was really going to have to make some calls when I got back.

Al turned when he noticed I had stopped following. He stared at the newpaper in my hands and I cast my eyes downward as I hastily folded and tucked it into my back-pocket. Al looked like he was about to say something, but I pushed past him—eager to find some answers. 

"First things first!" he said clasping his hands. "Past this wall is a magical barrier. One allowing only those who posses supernatural traits to pass throught it, but in doing so you render any and all of your abilities temporarily void. Making any curse, potion, or what have you—utterly and completly useless. So it'll be best to keep your wits about you, itchy witch. Questions?" And I shook my head. "Good," he replied. The bottom of his green frock swayed in the wind. He stood there in all his glory, looking like a fallen angel having been cast of heaven and sent to live amongst inferior beings. He eyed me curiously as if he was trying to figure out what was on my mind, even though with very little effort on his part, he could've just read my thoughts. Al held out his hand and his circular spectacles misted into existence. He gave me one last wry look before he slid them on.

"Uh, Al...Where's the door?" I asked looking over both shoulders. I shifted on my feet feeling a little uncomfortable. It irritated me how he always seemed to know everything, while I was barely staying afloat trying to keep up. If I lived for thousands of years I'd probably be a little smug myself too.

"That one right there," he said nodding towards the brick wall infront of him. "Your second-sight, Rachel. You might fancy using it every once in awhile, hmm? Well off you go dove," he said, gripping my shoulders from behind and whisking me forward. I had just enough time for a quick breath as I cringed waiting for my body to smack against the bricks, but it didn't. Instead, I felt an odd sensation throughout my nerves. I knew with a simple step backward that I'd be back in the alley, but I held my breath and made the last leap forward.

I materialized on a small raised platform in the back of a vast room. Black marbled granite and glass made up most of my surroundings. There were dozens of people settled at the bar and along the dance floor. I took a step down and a few strides forward. Multi-colored lights danced along the walls and ceiling, creating a hypnotic atmosphere. I felt slightly underdressed, still sporting my black top and leather bottoms. And I made a mental note to thank Al for the healing curse he'd given me when I woke up, fixing my busted ankle. I took another look around and there seemed to be a bar on the second tier level as well, but it was mostly empty except for a few scattered faces.

I gazed out at them all—lost in my thoughts. People with smiles on their faces, and joy sang out in their voices. Feeling nauseous, I wrapped my hands across my middle. I've never felt so disconnected from everyone else. It felt as if there were just miles and miles that separated me from them. It wasn't until I felt a breath on my neck that I came back to myself. I turned my face to the side, but didn't say anything. I wasn't really sure what to say. _How long had Al been standing there anyways?_ I wondered if he'd ever felt like this before, being around people but still feeling like you were alone in some depraved wasteland with endless miles in every direction. When I thought about it, it sounded a lot like the old Ever After. Maybe if he found a way to still live I could too. There was an air pressure shift and I looked down at myself. My outfit had been replaced with a white leather dress. The same dress I'd worn when I'd been banished by The Coven of Moral and Ethical Standards. I wasn't entirely thrilled about the outfit, but atleast I didn't stick out like a sore thumb anymore.

He finally came up beside me and laid a casual arm across my shoulder. "I'm famished let's get a drink," he said nudging me forward when I didn't move. We strode up to the bar that was nestled in the middle of the place, between the dance floor and the entrance we had come in from. The bar was in the shape of an elongated oval with black leathered stools bordering it. In the center, was a rock fountain with stacked bottles along the sides and edges. Al took the only open seat while I stood off to the side awkwardly. Al pulled his glasses down partially to rest at the bridge of his nose and gave one of the patrons the side-eye, they quickly fanned out. 

"See itchy witch, you won't ever get anywhere by playing nice," he said in a teasing voice when I sat down. He was still trying to get me to lighten up, but my mood was as dark as my aura was black. Contrary to what most people thought, smut on your aura was from imbalance, not "evil intentions". We had been purged of our smut after creating the new Ever After, but a demon could go on for only so long without using curses...especially in my line of work.

A woman who looked to be in her thirties by human standards came up to us from the inner side of the bar. "Welcome to The Rising Sun. I'll be your bartender for the night, can I get you two anything to drink?" The bartender smiled politely at both of us. She was wearing a flirty red halter and black shorts. Her fair colored hair fell flat around her shoulders. And her name tag, just below her collar read "Minerva".

"Ah, just a water please," I said quickly before Al could say anything. He waved me off though and promptly ordered two "screaming virgins" instead, whatever the hell those were. I huffed, but it was futile and I wasn't in the mood to bicker with him. You can lead a demoness to liquor, yada yada you know the rest. 

"Sure thing Al, just a moment," Minerva said. She went by the fountain and grabbed a couple bottles and then something I couldn't see from underneath the counter. She began in a meticulous manner; pouring, stirring, and then shaking. She sort of reminded me of a chemist with the precision she used. Almost as if just a tablespoon over would sully the whole thing. 

" So you're on a first name basis with the staff, eh? I asked, kind of surprised. I mean, he was always found of parties and the like, but the "bar scene", seemed a little beneath him. He shifted to face me. He arched a brow and a sly smirk creeped up on his face.

"Why? Are you jealous you weren't invited sooner?" Al asked, rubbing his chin with his left hand. He knew I wasn't "jealous", but him asking was his way of trying to distract me, but it wasn't going to work and my mood darkened.

"You're no fun Rachel," he pouted. "It's the new Dalliance, dove! Everyone that comes here, does so for a very particular reason." I looked around at the people drinking, the women dancing, and the men gawking at them. _Yeah, sure it was_ , I thought inwardly rolling my eyes. Al dropped all his dramatic flare as a wave of seriousness washed over him.

"Do _not_ let the decor fool you Rachel Mariana Morgan. Life and death, fortune and tragedy—gets decided within these walls. The club above us is just a front to cover for what goes on underneath. We're here to get information on those mercs and who sent them, and this is just the place to find all that out." Minerva came up with a smile and set down the two drinks infront of us without a word before quickly hurrying off.

"When he's ready," Al continued. "I'll do the talking. You're here for back-up and that's it. Don't go sticking your pretty little nose in anyone elses affairs," he said pushing my nose like a button with his finger. "We're not trying to make anymore enemies tonight. Is that clear?"

"Crystal. I'll watch your back and _try_ to stay out of trouble. Easy peasy, Al." I shrugged, and feeling thirsty, I reluctantly reached for my drink. Different shades of reds with orange hues swirled around the glass flute as I inspected it's contents. Sprinkles of some kind of herb floated in the mysterious cocktail and salt laced the rim of it. He readjusted his spectacles and eyed me when I finally took a sip. _God, this drink is good. What the hell is this and where has it been all my life?_ , I marveled at the taste and Al seemed pleased by my reaction.

"Ordinarily yes, but this is you we're talking about here, love. Chaos follows you much like a moth to the flame. So, for once Rachel, bite your tongue and stay your hand, " he said sternly.

"Alright, alright I'll be good," I said holding my hands up in fake surrender. "No need to get your trousers in a twist, Al." He gave me the side-eye in warning for a moment before finishing his drink.

The waitress came back around from the other side of the fountain, stopping just infront of Al. Minerva laid both palms on the glass countertop as she leaned forward.

"He's ready to see you now," was all she said before she went back to mixing more drinks. As the demon stood, he adjusted the lace at his cuffs and smoothed his frock. I went to stand with him, but was abruptly stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I tried to stand up again, but his hand only tightened until it hurt.

" _Me_ , not you... This is a sensitive matter and I can't have you mucking up the waters. I'll find out whatever I can, my way. So keep put and for the love of all hell, stay out of trouble," he pleaded with his eye's telling me to trust him.

"Whatever you say, Your Unholiness," I said sourly. His hand fell as he gave me a quick pat on the back that made me almost choke on the cocktail I was drinking.

"Now that's the spirit! Be back in but a moments time, love." He gave me a reassuring smile before strolling confidently towards the staircase that led to the upper balcony.

I slumped on the bar stool, one arm draping along the glass as the other held my head. I found Minerva had replaced my drink and liking the buzz I was starting to get, I took a few more sips. _Just one more wouldn't hurt anything, would it?_

All this pent-up, whatever it was, was making me itchy under my skin. I glanced up past the flashing strobes of the stage, the happy go'ers of the night— and then to the second floor. Al headed towards the back left and took a seat with his back towards me. The fact that the other man sitting at that table was completely cloaked by the shadows, deeply unsettled me. Everything was starting to feel really fuzzy and my body trembled when I let out a shaky breath. I was pondering over who this "mystery man" was when a felt a presence settle beside me.

I lifted my head from my palm and inspected the stranger. He was dressed in a tailored double-breasted suit in the shade of coal. The ones you imagined lawyers or business CEO's wearing. I huffed my dismay audibly. _Freaking wanna-be desk jockies, dude._

"Hello lovely, I'm Palactylux and your are?" He shifted sideways on his chair to fully face me as he held out a hand. I wasn't about to shake his hand so I shot him an unamused glare instead. His eyes rose from my breasts to meet mine. They were full of both curiosity and hunger. His pupils, so small and slitted seemed to be swallowed up by darkness. _A demon?_

"Nobody," I answered flatly.

"Who's nobody?" He seemed like he was even more intrigued now. I turned my head back towards the fountain in silence. Watching the water cascade down, over and over again, and then I wondered how long Al was going to be. I was getting anxious and I fidgeted uncomfortably in my leather dress when I felt Al eyeing me as if he sensed my unease. The demon beside me cleared his throat to recapture my attention.

"Listen, Platypus was it? I'm really not interested, okay? The sooner you can accept that, the sooner we can all go back to our own miserable existences, preferably as far away from eachother as possible." 

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be, is it?" Platypus said—sounding mildly scorned.

I took one last big gulp finishing off my drink. My hands shook as I tried to steady my breathing. If this jerk didn't knock it off, I was going to loose my patience. 

"You see those guys over there?" he asked motioning to the back right side of the floor. "Xeqo over there thought you were the infamous _Rachel Morgan_ , but I bet him you were just some washed-up-witch-whore looking for her fix. Now tell me, was I right?"

My right hand tightened around my glass as I clenched my teeth to stop from saying something snarky. Al must've felt the shift in my mood since I seen him stand abruptly and glance down at me in worry. I gave him an insincere smile so he could see I was trying to be good.

"I thought to myself what would that demon mutt be doing here anyways?" he continued leaning towards me, his breath reeking of brimstone. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. _Does this guy does not know when to shut-up?_

"I mean, didn't she just kill her elf pet? It's been all over the news you know. I say good riddance, because the world's better off with one less..." 

That was it! I'd had enough and I wasn't going to sit here and let someone talk smack about Trent. Fully aware of the "No Magic Policy", I picked up my glass from the counter. Before he could utter another word I smashed it off his face. Everything went red as I tackled him to the floor. 

"Take it back! Take it back, you son of a bitch!" I roared in a fit of rage. He wasn't doing much talking though seeing as how my fist was getting acquainted with his face. The ache in my palm rose and the red I'd been seeing wasn't in my head, but blood from my hand that had been cut from the broken glass. I didn't stop until someone pulled me off and I gave Platypus one last downward kick to the 'nads. I smiled pitifully down at him. A bouncer came up to us and tried making a grab for me, but I ducked out of his way and felt another trying to pull me up. I didn't even notice Al had already made it down here and had been the one who'd been trying to pull me off the ground. I seen him throw a punch from over my head that knocked the bouncer off his feet. "Hands off the lady!" he growled, shaking his hand like it hurt. I was suddenly yanked upward and I tightened my fist, bloodied as it was, ready to swing because of my basic instinct to survive.

"Retract the claws kitten," Al said peering down at me. My arm dropped and I stood there like a child caught with their hands in the proverbial cookie jar.

"Five fucking minutes! Be good for five minutes, and look at the chaos you've created. _I knew it!_ I knew something like this would happen. Do you want to find out who did this or not?" he asked, gripping my shoulders and giving me a shake.

"You know I do." I intoned and my eyes dropped from him when I bowed my head in shame. "It's just... He was..." I stammered, and let out a breath of frustration.

"Doesn't matter, Rachel. Don't go burning bridges you may one day need to cross. I'm not one to preach, but this isn't the place. The people here..." he trailed off. _Are people you didn't want to be on the wrong side of_ , I thought to myself. But, "yeah I know," was all I said. 

His hands let go of me and he gave me a look with high brows saying I clearly didn't know. It was at that moment that I noticed how quiet it was. Every single head was turned in our direction. Eyes darted from me, to the crumbled mess on the floor who was just now trying and failing to stand. We were now surrounded by the whole security team. They were here to do their job and that meant neutralizing any and all threats, including us. Al pulled me towards him by my waist protectively, and I could feel his muscles flexing through his clothes as he readied himself for the fight headed our way.

"ENOUGH! This is _my_ establishment, and the rules will be adhered to!" thundered out from behind us with a force that shook me to my core. I whipped around and had to blink a couple times since things were getting even more fuzzy. That last drink really did it... When I refocused my vision, I was looking at a man wearing a deep blue silken garb. It did nothing to diminish his appearance though. This man's very presence emitted power, old and raw. _Shit._

"Ah, so you're the owner I take it, huh?" I rambled, scratching at the back of my neck uncomfortably. He gave me a glare that sent shivers down my spine, and I swallowed my next words. He took a step forward and instinctively I took a step back, bumping up against Al. _This week just keeps getting better and better._

"This type of insolence will not be tolerated," the man said regaining his calm, but I still sensed the danger that still lingered just below the surface.

"Comple-e-etely understandable. It's a mighty fine establishment indeed," Al said, trying to appease the man. But it didn't look like it worked and he completely disregarded Al's existence, as he stared down at the man, laying beaten in a pool of his own blood at his feet. 

"She did this to me! I want her head, Rez. She broke the rules!" He said pointing at me with a bloodied finger. It only made me smile and stick my tongue out at him in victory. It was childish, but so wasn't him being a dick...

"Oh, real mature, you mutt!" he said through choked words.

"Get him out of here," Rez said, over his shoulder to the bouncers. 

"But... But...This is her fault!" Platypus said, in a shocked outcry.

"Silentium!" Rez shouted. The air shifted as a black wave emitted from his palm and was flung towards the wailing demon. The broken man's next words were silenced which made him rage all the more. It seemed the magical barrier had no effect on Rez or his magic. 

"Now where were we?" he said, taking a step infront of me to block my view of the disgruntled demon that was being dragged off. I licked my lips nervously as he glanced at me with a dangerous look in his slitted eyes.

"Do you know how I punish those who disobey the rules?" he asked, while twirling a stray lock of my hair. I didn't want to know and I wasn't about to find out. I tried weighing out our options, but it didn't seem like we had many. Without our magic we didn't stand much of a chance against him. 

"Well, hold on just a second," I croaked trying to stall him. Al's death-grip on my shoulders wasn't helping the situation any.

Rez let go of my hair as he painfully gripped my chin instead, forcing me to stare him directly in the eyes. We stayed like that for a moment that seemed to stretch into something that defied the laws of time and space.

"You're lucky...so very lucky. It's almost tragic. Just this once, because of who you are, and what you've done—will I show mercy. You saved us from that hell that kept us caged like animals. I do not forget so easily...nor do I forgive either. You may walk out of here intact and unharmed. But if our paths cross again, you will not be so lucky demoness. My tastes run a little more on the barbarous-side, compared to my fellow brothers," he said, in a soft tantalizing tone that made it all the more frightening.

"Well, I'm sure we won't have to worry about that happening now will we, Rachel?" Al questioned. But my mouth wasn't working right and the buzz had me out of my element so all I could do was nod my head in affirmation. 

"Very well," Rez said releasing my chin as he raised a hand motioning us towards the portal. Al wasted no time shoving me from behind towards the exit. The heels of my boots made a sloshy crunching sound as I stepped over the shards of glass and blood covering the black marbled floor.

"Demoness?" Rez inquired from behind us before we left, and I looked over my shoulder towards him.

"Keep your enemies close. You're going to need them before long," was all he said and Al pushed us into the portal, clearly not liking what the demons parting advice.

My soul floated through this celestial dimension reclaiming my lost bits and as I exited, I felt my power returning to my chi. When my lungs reformed I took a breath of the night's damp air, when Al suddenly spun me around. The air whooshed out of my lungs as he held me up against the mortared brick wall. 

He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. Al was _peeved._ I'd sabotaged our one and only lead at finding out who was behind all this. Hell, he'd probably never be able to show his face in there again after tonight. I still held hope that everything would aomehow work out.

I looked up at Al as little droplets of water from the approaching storm collected on the tips of his hair, while the rest soaked into the crushed green velvet of his suit. I tried focusing, but my thoughts began to swirl as I smelt something that went right to my core. I leaned forward taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling. 

"Why do you smell so good, Al?" My cheeks burned as the shock of what I'd just said registered. _What the hell was in those drinks anyways?_

"We just got black-balled from one of the highest intel markets this side of the lines, and you think I _smell good!_ Don't you ever get tired of dragging my reputation through the mud?" To which I could only shrug and he let out an exasperated sigh. "He wasn't wrong you know," Al said, and I gave him a quizzical look. "You _are_ lucky, because we didn't leave there empty handed," he said pulling a piece of folded paper from his breast pocket. I quickly went to snatch it, but pulled back when he hastily slapped at my palm. I gave him a get-on-with-it-then look and he began unfolding the outer edges. I expected to see a name, but all that was there was an image drawn of what looked to be a dragon-like serpent, eating it's own tail.

"What the hell is that?" I said feeling a bit disappointed. This wasn't the kind of breadcrumb I'd been hoping for. And I didn't understand how this tied into eveything.

"It's not a _what_ , but rather a _who._ This is who we're after Rachel. I had no idea what it was or that it was someone's mark until tonight. I'd seen it tattooed on one of those mercenaries wrists, you know before you burnt the whole damn house down that is," he said giving me a ridiculed glare before continuing. "We just need to find out who it belongs to and we have our man. I'm not sure if I'm more interested in the who or the why at this point though," he said rubbing his chin absentmindedly.

"None of that matters, Al! The only thing that matters now is that they pay for what was taken from me." I shut my eyes as tears started brimming the corners of them. Justice needed to be served—swift and final. That was the only way my soul and heart would be at ease. I felt slightly rejuvenated now that we had something to go on. It might not be much, but it was something, and I hoped it would be enough. I folded Al's fingers back over the paper, not wanting to stare at that unnerving image any longer. I looked back up at him, and I seen it in his eye's, he was going to see this through with me until the very end. There was a new found courage to him that wasn't there when we first met all those years ago. And I admitted to myself that despite everything, I was also _lucky_ to have someone like him, willing to fight alongside me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love a modern day demon-bar-fight?!


	5. Chapter 5

### A Serpents Bite

The ride back to Al's was a long one, but he refused to leave his car behind. It was a tad too big for him to summon without the possibility of it being damaged when it materialized. I exhaled my dismay as many unanswered questions still lingered in the twilight's damp air. What exactly did that snake symbolize, or rather _who_? What did they want from Trent so bad that they were willing to kill for it? And I wasn't quite sure where I fit into all of this. I checked my phone for the third time...No missed calls. I tried ringing Quen again, but it went straight to voicemail. I knew he must be as tormented by this as I was so his silence really unnerved me. Wouldn't he want to avenge Trent and deliver justice to his murderers? It was possible he could still be recovering, but elves healed at a way more remarkable rate than normal humans. I pondered over all the possible answers and probabilities, but each assumption only led to even more questions.

As we pulled into Al's driveway, I looked momentarily fixed at the arch windows and slatestone columns that layered the front of his home. I began to stir restlessly when a wave of nausea came over me. _What the fuck?_ "I don't feel so good, Al." I said, inbetween laboured breaths from the passenger side of his car. I seldomly drank so my tolerance is low, but this felt different somehow... As he shifted the vehicle into park I fumbled with the seatbelt to no avail. Giving up, I let out a big puff of air and leaned my body back into the seat. The only thing I could grasp and focus on were the shaky breaths that came in and out like clockwork. Al muttered a few words under his breath, and turned to his head to face me. His eyes squinted for a moment before he opened his door and stepped out. 

" _Aperire!_ ", he said after he opened my door and I felt my seatbuckle unfasten. Unable to face the disapproving glare that I knew Al was wearing, I laid my hand in his and let him ease me out. I did kinda muddy the waters at The Rising Sun, and me being hungover wasn't helping my case any either; but did he always have to be right, and feel the need to rub it in every time he was? As I stumbled outward he locked his arm with mine to keep my upright. We made a zig-zag, mostly thanks to me, along the stone-etched path towards the front door. On each side the yard was adorned with meticulously cut and lush Wintergreen Boxwoods. It created a sophisticated atmosphere, but still held a wild untamed aura to it. When my foot slipped on the last step I leaned heavily on him. We made it onto the porch with a rush that sent my insides whirling and Al grunting. _Stupid steps..._

"You should really learn to pace yourself, Love. Showing up at my home like some kind of _drunkard_ , what'll the neighbor's say?" he teased. "I don't want them getting the wrong idea. Thinking I could be possibly be getting taken advantage by some crazy witch. Us remaining demons have a reputation to uphold, you know," he said slyly only half-joking. "Crazy witches should be the least of their worries. They probably don't even miss a day mowing their lawn for fear of being cursed by His Majesty." I said playfully as I shoved at his shoulder, though I think I hit his chest instead. Feeling awkward I pulled my hand back. The mood had lightened a bit, but as soon as I noticed I quickly pulled myself back down. It wasn't fair to be happy, even if it was for just a fleeting moment.

We made it inside with minimal damage. I went to veer towards his sofa as we entered the parlor, but Al pulled me into his kitchen instead. He quickly plopped me on one of the kitchen stools. I stared down at my palms that rested on top of the wooden island. I flexed my right hand checking the damage and grimaced at the pain, but luckily nothing was broken. Al flicked his wrist in my direction and I felt the pain dull. The blood turned a rusty brown color that crusted along my knuckles as my swollen knuckles healed. My head bobbed slightly from side to side as I tried my best to remain in an upright position. Al's curse didn't seem to be working right. My stomache started burning as sweat began to trickle down my chest. Something was wrong, so very wrong. I could feel it in my bones. I looked up at the demon with a deer-in-the-headlights stare; completely slack-jawed. His red and black slitted eyes burned into my gaze as he tilted his head assessing the situation. He turned abruptly, sending his coattails furling as he began rummaged through one of his cabinets. "Al..." I panted breathlessly when my stomache began doing backflips. Spices, ingrediants, and herbs flew around the room as he tossed them over his shoulder carelessly. 

"Re-e-elax Rachel. Sometimes I forget that you're still just a wee little lass, not even a century old yet. I'll whip something up that'll make my itchy witch feel all sinister and rainbows again. Where's the damned reishi!" he bellowed ahifting his attention. "It was right here next to the gravestone dust, I'm sure of it." A few more bottles rolled off the counters and crashed to the floor.

"Al!" I coughed and hot liquid slid onto my tongue. I couldn't stop once I started. The barest inhale clenched my lungs and blood spattered in my palm as I held it under my mouth.

"Ah, here it is. Sneaky little bugger, hiding behind the trolls wart," he chastised. He turned to face me with the jar in his hand and blanched at the sight of me. My body began to shake and tremble as I fought to maintain control.

"Rachel!" Al said as he rushed towards me. My fingers dug into the outer edges of the counter to keep me from sliding off my stool. It felt like _something_ was taking over. An acid that was corroding my body from the inside out. My mind, my body, nothing seemed to be under my control anymore. All I could was focus on the pain because that's all there was. Al gripped me with one arm around my shoulder and the other pressed tightly against my lower back. An unsettling worry glistened in his eyes beneath his furrowed brows. He gently laid me down onto the floor as his composure cracked with concern.

"What's wrong? Rachel, I need you to tell me what's happening," he demanded brushing my frizzing fire-engine red hair from my face. His touch only momentarily dulled the agonzing pain that twisted my gut and burned my veins. I clutched my belly with both hands. The pain was too excruciating to ignore. 

"S-something... Something's inside me!" I shrieked in panic, breathless and terrified, as I felt a malignant entity clawing it's way out. He frantically searched my eyes. Staring so deeply as if the answers laid there somewhere lost in my irises. I clenched my eyes shut as a new spasm washed over me like a fifty foot wave of glass shards. I felt Al's hands pass over me and pause at my abdomen as he hummed an inaudible incantation. 

"I think I may have an idea," he paused for a moment before continuing. "You're not going to like it, Love." 

"Like I ever do? Just do it, Al. Preferably before my guts spill out and you have another floor to replace," I pleaded. "Can't say I didn't warn you," he said, words coated with foreboding. He seemed to pause for a moment, as if concidering the consequences. "Just. Do. It.. NOW!" I yelled through gritted teeth. I felt his presence leave me side as he walked away. I, in that moment, was utterly terrified. What if he didn't come back? Would he leave me alone to suffer a fate worse than death? Maybe this was my repentance for all of the crap I've done. All those I couldn't save. Trent... 

"You know before at the club, what that guy said... I just..." I stammered weakly unable to finish my incoherent thought. I didn't want to make any excuses, but I needed him to understand and didn't want his last memory of me, of us, to be _this._ I struggled to keep my eyes from closing. This was it. I could feel it in my soul. The part that made me, _me_ , was beginning to slip away. I closed my lids not wanting to fight it anymore. All I could think of was Trent. Was it a cruel twist of fate that would once again reunite us?

"Demons do NOT surrender, Rachel. We fight tooth and nail to survive at any cost, you hear me?!" Al said rushing back to me, but I was already slipping out of consciousness at that point.

"This is going to hurt like a bitch. Prepare yourself, Rachel." I felt his knee dig into my chest effectively pinning me to the floor as the cool air hit my stomache when he lifted my shirt. A cold metal pressed against my lower belly. I tried asking him just what in the hell he was trying to do, but all I managed was a choked groan.

"On the count of three shall we? One.Two..." He never made it to three. I let out a blood curdling scream when the blade pierced my skin. 

" _That_ was the easy part," he said. I felt his finger tips poking at the edges of the incision. Oh god no... His hand began to dig into my stomache, pulling and tugging.

"Son of a bitch!!!" I roared. All I could see was red. My palms hammered into his back and I dragged my nails like claws down his neck and shoulder. Pieces of flesh clung under the bed of my nails and blood oozed out from his cuts.

"That's my girl," he purred. "You always were a fighter... Aha! Gotcha you filthy parasite. Just a little bit more...there it is. I'm pulling it out now, Rachel. Be a Dove and stay still."

Pain made me want to resist him, but the poison in my veins and the shroud in my mind was slowly lifting. I fisted my hands into the side of his coattail and took a big breath. 

"Finish it , Al." I said weakly, but still hanging on.

"As My Lady commands," he replied as he shifted a bit more to the side and repositioned himself above me. I felt something snagging in my belly when he tugged. Whatever it was had no intentions on leaving easily. He pulled and pulled, but it just kept coming. Finally once he got it all out I felt the pressure fully dissapear and the presence of that entity vanish.

Al stood and turned so I could see him and IT. A long four foot snake-like creature coiled around his arm. It's black scales writhed against him as it fought to free itself from his grasp. It's black soulless eyes gazed hungrily at me from inbetween Al's pinched fingers that held it in place. Al preformed a quick healing spell fixing the gaping hole in my stomache before he conjured a large jar that he carefully placed the snake into. 

I stood and was a little shaken, but alive all things considered.

"Al, what was _that_?" I said wide-eyed and kinda freaked out. He turned back to me after placing the jar on the counter. Al stood before me so smug and galliant like he'd just won a goddamn Oscar. Leave it to a Demon...

"That was someone trying to kill you," he said matter-of-factly. "And I'm willing to bet it's the same someone who murdered your precious elf." 

He picked up the bloodied blade from the floor and gazed at it for a moment. A tiny droplet fell from the tip and splattered onto his buckled boots. He brought the knife to his lips and inhaled deeply through his nose. He apppeared to be off in his own world, seemingly forgetting I was still here. He slid his tongue along the metal licking off whatever blood was left. A moan escaped him and a shudder vibrated his stature

"Eww," I said cringing in disgust. He peered over at me with a sly grin, his lips stained in a deep red hue.

"This is the thanks I get?" he said insulted. "You're welcome by the way, I did just save your life."

"Kind of hard to show my gratitude when you're enjoying yourself so much at my expense."

"I _saved_ your life first...then I enjoyed myself. Priorities Rachel, priorities." He left it at that and feeling uncomfortable with the subject, I let him. He bent down to peer inside the jar. I sidled beside him and mirrored his actions. 

"What is it?" I questioned brushing the red locks away from face. He dug his palm into his pocket pulling out that slip of paper. We studied the serpent symbol and the snake in the jar.

"It is who were after." He said as he stood straight and slapped a hand to my back. "Cheer up itchy witch. Now we have a lead... A solid one at that."

A lead I was eager to follow, after a nice long shower first. Al was right about one thing... priorities.


	6. Chapter 6

### The Compass and The Traveler

"I can't thank you enough. Are you sure this isn't a bother?" I asked David Hue. Local werewolf pack leader, and one of my longtime friends. He was still the same ol' David, but he'd aged considerably in these last few decades. Were's surpassed humans in almost every aspect, except their longevity which remained much on par with humans.

"Consider it done, Rachel. I'll send a couple of my best wolves to escort Gregory Ivanov tonight, and I will personally oversee it all myself. I'll call if anything comes up, otherwise you'll hear back from me tomorrow morning."

"Okay. Thanks again..." Click. I jammed my cell back into my pocket.

I looked over at the clock. 10:00 a.m on the money. I'd left Al back at his house where he was presumably still sleeping, and hopefully not noticing I was gone. He'd adamantly warned me about staying put, but since when did I take orders from him? This was going to be an in-and-out kind of thing. I should be back before he even wakes up. There were a few spellbooks and small items I wanted to grab to help me. And for the _love of God_ some of my own damn clothes.

Grabbing a fresh pair of jeans and a long black sweater from my closet, I quickly shuffled them on. Bending under the bed I found my seasoned pair of signature black boots, and I made an inward sigh of relief when they encompassed my feet. I shoved the couple of books and small trinkets from around my house into my backpack and zipped it up.

I hurriedly grabbed a baseball cap and my grey parka from the coat rack and slid a pair of shades on. I was going to _try_ and keep a low profile. I slung my backpack over my shoulder as I locked the front door on my way out. I spared a glance at the one car garage, but decided my red sports car would be too flashy and recognizable. _The bus it is then_ , I said to myself

I flipped through my cell and dialed Ivy's number while I walked. There was so much we had to talk about and I really didn't know where to start. She picked up on the second ring. An uncomfortable feeling had me scratching the back of my neck and looking over my shoulder. I quickened my pace as I looked around and the streets were all but bare save for an old lady tending to her yard, and a gentleman walking his dog.

"Rachel..." was all she said. The line went so quiet I had to check my phone to make sure the call wasn't lost. I had so much to say, but instead found myself at a complete loss for words. After power walking the rest of the way I'd finally made it, and took a seat on the bench while I waited for the bus.

"We need to talk, but this line isn't safe, Rachel. I don't know how much you know, but Jenks and Bis have been detained by the Coven of Moral and Ethical Standards, in connection to Trenton's death," she paused gauging my reaction. 

"What?!" I raged. "How the hell could they think they would do something like that. This is CRAP!" I said practically foaming at the mouth.

A group of girls standing a few feet away under the bus stop shelter were giggling and shushing eachother while they tried to eavesdrop on my conversation. I shot them a death glare that had their eyes looking everywhere but at me as they inched further and further away. 

"That's the thing Rachel. The Coven doesn't think they did it...they think 'you' did."

 _Well, shit...Thing's just got interesting._ "Oh," was all I managed to say though.

"Yeah," she said and paused for a moment. "They're being held for questioning right now down at the F.I.B, but they can't hold them indefinitely, " Ivy clarified.

So the F.I.B was in cahoots with the coven, eh? I had that uncomfortable feeling again and out of the corner of my eye I saw the same gentleman walking his dog from a few blocks ago, and he was headed in my direction. My instincts were telling me this was no coincidence. I used my second sight and though he was masked heavily, I could still sense the presense of his power when I focused.

"Ivy, I think I'm being followed."

"Ditch the phone, Rachel. They probably have you tagged. Call me from a secure line as soon as you can," Ivy said sharply before hanging up. 

I huddled further into my jacket as the chill of spring bit through my clothes. I had only moments to formulate a plan before this agent would probably make his move. I had no doubt he had assembled a team just waiting for his signal to go. I checked the time on my watch, one of the things I'd grabbed from home, and there was about another minute or so before the bus was scheduled to arrive. I could use magic, but how far were these guys willing to go to bring me in? Would they put innocent lives in danger to accomplish their goal? I couldn't chance using my powers and risk any innocent casualties. I had to rely on my other skills to get away cleanly.

The bus pulled up moments later and my hands gripped the straps of my pack tightly. My adrenaline surged egging to make a dash, but I kept calm. Controlling my breaths and slowing my heart rate until I heard the sound of that door sliding open. As soon as I did, I shot up and used the exiting passengers to blend in. 

_"Incendium_ ", I whispered as I dropped my melting phone onto the pavement. Once I made it around the bus I made a beeline for a side street. And I ran. And then, I ran some more. This is what I've been training my body for years for. My thighs burned from the punishment, but I pushed myself even further despite it.

Time seemed to stand still as the minutes flew by, along with my feet. I turned my wrist to look at the time, 11:30... Al was gonna be _livid_ , not that I really gave a single crapola about it. He would've insisted he come and everything else. Which only would've served to waste even more time. I needed my stuff NOW. I was going to find that hard-drive and figure out what hell is going on.Trent hid it in the Ever After and I was going to need these things to get it back. I wasn't sure what information was on it, but I knew it was connected to what happened... 

What had only felt like a few moments had quickly turned into an hour. Feeling like I was a safe distance away, I finally stopped to catch my breath. I peered behind me making sure I'd shaken any tails. There wasn't a soul in sight. Good.

Well now that's done I'll... There was a sudden change in the air pressure behind me. I whirled around with a fresh curse on my tongue. 

" _Intereo,_ "I shouted with my palm splayed outward.

"You'd dare to try and curse me? _Et conversus ad redigendum!_ " he shouted, his syntax flawless. 

_Al?_

I clutched at my stinging arm as an eruption of pain jarred it's way up my forearm. He had just reversed the curse back onto me and rendered it nonlethal, although it would still be painful until it dissipated.

"We really need to stop meeting like this, love. One of us will surely wind up dead or dilapidated, though I'm not quite sure which is worse?" Al said rhetorically and I huffed my dismay in return.

"So-o-o," he intoned plucking at imaginary lint from his green velvet frock. "What brings you all the way out here at this ungodly morning hour, Rachel Marianna Morgan?" Al tipped his head and held a gloved hand on the brim of his glasses.

"Ah, well..." I stammered. I wasn't sure what to say. I never told him about the hard-drive. And whatever it was, was something that Trent couldn't even entrust to be in this reality. I wasn't telling anyone about it until I knew _exactly_ what was on it.

"Tell me, Rachel...now, or I walk. No more digging, no more me saving your ass, and no more answers. I won't be a part of this if you're withholding information from me. From _me_ of all people," he said assaulted. "Is this how little faith you have in where my loyalties lie, even after all this time?" he asked flatly. 

The seriousness in his eyes said his words were true, and that he meant every single part of it. I shifted uncomfortably under his frightful gaze. 

"I didn't think it would be such a big deal. You don't need to be such a Debbie Downer all the damn time. I just had to grab a few things, Al." My words might've had strength to them, but it would only take one look at me to see that wasn't the case at all. 

"Hmm, like what?" He probed, his interest suddenly peaked. 

I cast my eyes downward as I wrapped my arms around myself, unable to keep the guilty look from my face. 

"Nothing," I muttered softly. The arms I had crisscrossed over my belly gripped my shoulder straps until it hurt. 

"What's in the bag my itchy witch," he said coaxingly We weren't going to get anywhere anytime. Al wasn't going to drop it, and I wasn't spilling the beans. He met my unwavering gaze with a determined flare of his own. 

"If you won't give me the answers, I'll have to get them myself!" 

When I seen him stride towards me I turned on my heels, my body's self preservation kicking in. Little tiny pebbles rolled under my feet as I was yanked backwards. I shifted to the side and seeing an opening I slammed my elbow into his gut. Big mistake. He already had a hand on my pack and was tearing it from my shoulder. 

"LET GO!" I yelled frantically. I hooked my left arm around the remaining shoulder strap as a last ditch effort. He tried prying my arm off, but I wasn't letting go. _Why did he always have to be so insistent like this?_ Each of us were pulling and fighting to regain control. Me trying to safeguard Trent's secrets, and him...being a nosey bastard. Neither of us willing to surrender until, under the pressure, my backpack tore with all it's contents spilling onto the cobblestoned path. 

"Son of a bitch," I cursed, dropping to the ground in a frenzy trying to regather everything. Everytime I grabbed one item another one fell in it's place. Tears of frustration brimmed my eyes and I let out a shaky breath to try and compose myself. 

"You look like a hot mess right now," Al said like the ever clever observer that he was. 

"Gee, I guess that makes you just a plain old regular mess then, huh?" I said with a sardonic grin. I was expecting an angry response, but instead he just tilted his head back and roared with laughter. 

"You're quite right. Alas, misery loves company does it not?" He said softly. His eyes dashed back and forth making mental markers of everything I was holding and the few items still on the ground. I reached for the spell-binding book with my free hand and clutched it, along with the other things, to my chest. 

"So who or what are you attempting to track, itchy witch?" He asked, bending down to pick up the compass, the last remaining item still on the ground. He held it out to me and I cautiously raised my hand towards him. His palms enveloped my hands, holding the compass between us. His hands, with his gloves having dematerialized at some point, felt warmer than I remembered. It was kind of ironic if you thought about it. The fate of things and the paths we take to get there was literally resting in our hands. He stared down at me with a wistful expression. He pulled me to my feet and brushed the dirt off me. 

"It's advisable to take care in which paths we take, because some are not meant to walked alone, Rachel. _Exsercio,_ " he whispered, handing me back my mended pack. I dumped the contents inside and quickly rezippered my bag and set it at my feet. Since when did Al start being so level-headed? Maybe that wasn't who he really was, but it's what I needed in this moment and I think he knew that. 

I took two small steps so that I stood directly before him and I wrapped my arms around his brute form. He went rigid and was visibly startled. 

"Rachel," he said taken aback. 

"Shut up, Al and just enjoy it," I said, breathing in his comforting scent and regaining my focus. Sometimes you just need to hug a friend, and damnit all to the Turn and back if I didn't need a hug right now. He chuckled and returned my embrace-awkward at first, but then dissolving into something that felt more natural. The cheeky bastard... I bet he was really enjoying himself right now. 

"I'd wager I'm enjoying this just as much as you are, itchy witch." He said, and my face reddened. 

"Stay out of my thoughts, Al." Feeling embarrassed, I let go and sauntered over to grab my pack. I gave him a condensed version of what I knew and saw before Trent had been killed. He was careful not to interrupt and only briefly added a nod or a "hmm" here and there. I finished up by adding how The Coven and F.I.B were involved and that Jenks and Bis were detained for questioning. That I was their primary suspect, and how Quen was currently m.i.a. 

"I know what you're thinking, Rachel. But you can't just waltz in there demanding they let them go. All you'll do is wind up zip-stripped, and then guess whose going to have to bust your pretty little ass out? Moi," he said gesturing to himself. 

"Hell, I bet we'd make the Federal's most wanted list. Maybe that isn't such a bad idea after all. You. Me...roguish outlanders," he said with a wicked gleam in his demonic eyes. "Has a nice tone, wouldn't you agree?" 

I pondered over things for a moment. I could do that, but then we'd just be exiling ourselves. Al had lived like that for centuries, and I couldn't make him live like that again. 

"No that's not going to work. We'll have to find another way." I said shaking my head, feeling deflated. Al wore a satisfied grin as a new plan formed in his head that I was sure I wouldn't really like either. 

He sidled beside me and locked his elbow with mine. "Now's not the time to dally, love. We have company," he said nodding down the road to a group of agents who were rounding the corner. "Places to go, things to find, red tape to cut... It's best to get a move on with these types of things," he said as we began to slip into the nearest line. 

__

_"Well, wa-a-ait just a second! What's the big idea?"_ I said shocked. 

__

_"It's simple really. We shall divide and conquer, it always worked well for Ghengis, and it shall for us as well."_

Leave it to Al to find a way to compare our current situation to the Chinese dynasties that he was always so fond of. 

__

_"I'll go see Dali at the I.S and we'll work on busting your pixie and guard dog out of jail. And while I'm slaving away at that, you'll be enjoying yourself on your little 'treasure hunt'. Savy?"_ He asked, conveying his thoughts while we travelled along the familiar lines by Trent's. 

__

_"Savy...and for the record he's a gargoyle, NOT my guard dog. That's your job, remember?"_ I snickered as I projected my thoughts back to him. 

I landed suddenly in the Ever After on my rump and up to my chest in water. It was no longer a desolate wasteland, but a vibrant and blooming array of dense canopies and lush rivers. Using my second sight I gave Al a sour look while he still stood on the edge of the ley line. 

"Oops. That was a slight miscalculation on my part," he said feigning remorse. 

_I'm sure it was_ , I thought to myself. 

"We shall rendezvous back here on this side of the lines tonight." He nodded my way before misting back into the lines. 

I stood and waddled to the bank along the river completely saturated. I opened my sack and checked to make sure my supplies were still viable. It seemed he'd spelled it to repel the moisture as the books and everything else seemed completely dry. Miscalculation, my ass... 

All that there was left to do was bind the compass to Trent's aura. All I needed was my spell-book, a few herbs, and lastly the ring he'd given me that was currently fixed on my pinky. And from there, the compass "should" point me in the general direction of the hard-drive. I had a terrible feeling that it was going to be a lot harder than it all seemed... My week just keeps getting better and better.


End file.
